memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Beta Lyrae.jpg ;Image:Beta Lyrae.jpg: Is the galaxy not the star. See the talk page. --Bp 06:05, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 09:01, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *'Comment'. Not sure I understand. The explanation here is not a complete sentence, and the explanation on the talk page gives no context. I'm not sure what the problem really is, or if the solution is correct. I need more information. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:41, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::This image is a picture of our galaxy from "The Slaver Weapon", not the star Beta Lyrae. It is incorrectly named. --Bp 19:37, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Upload an actual image of Beta Lyrae, then... Delete only if such image doesn't exist. -- Cid Highwind 20:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', if no such image exists. Thanks for the clerification. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:14, 22 November 2006 (UTC) * Comment-- why does it say "see talk page" when there is no explanation on the talk page. Since I can somehow bet most of the above voters have never seen the episode in question it seems that a better explanation than that is necessary to give the voters the full perspective, otherwise this nomination comes across somewhat misleading, in a way only a politician could appreciate. So (for real) see: image talk:Beta Lyrae.jpg for an explaination, as Bp's comments really tell part of the story, as they are made in reference to what was spoken the last time this image appeared on the screen and nothing leading up to, or explaining the use of the image in its multiple appearances. I'm not saying the image is right or wrong, but there is clearly motivation behind why this image was originally used to represent Beta Lyrae. --Alan del Beccio 18:26, 25 November 2006 (UTC) * Keep, per talk page, even though I've "never seen the episode in question."--Tim Thomason 18:53, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Vulcan desert soft suit.jpg ;Image:Vulcan desert soft suit.jpg This image doesn't show anything that cannot be seen in the more versatile Image:Spock, young and old.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 04:42, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 07:03, 1 December 2006 (UTC) * ...nothing except the bottom and boots. keep. --Bp 07:10, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. I might change me mind if ya can find a suitable place for it... it's orphaned right now. --From Andoria with Love 21:29, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ** It WAS in use at Vulcan desert soft suit before it was replaced by the other one and nominated for deletion. I'm saying it should be kept and put back where it was. I'm sick of your bad attitude Shran. --Bp 10:00, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *** Now, Now. Play nice; we're all friends here. I'd say Keep, but crop. We don't need the dead animal in the pic. -- StAkAr Karnak 13:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ****It's already quite a small pic, though. If you cropped it you'd either end up with a really small image, or a slightly larger, but blurred one.--Pearse 14:14, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *****And I'm sick of you, bp... period! I challenge you to a trout-slapping duel... TO THE DEATH! :-P (PS: I still vote delete. :D) --From Andoria with Love 10:20, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Unused files I suggest we delete all files listed , with the obvious exceptions of "Favicon.ico" and "Search logo.png". Some of them are copyrighted and/or have near-duplicate images elswhere (namely the ship insignia images). Others I can't figure out where to put. I say it's time to clean house. Who's with me?! --From Andoria with Love 06:36, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Since (what you linked to) is a dynamic list, I suggest we actually list the specific images here. I for one refuse to vote when tomorrow my vote could be used to delete something I did not agree to today. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:34, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, it makes sense to work on that list by either deleting images or adding them somewhere. Generally, I agree with Cobra, though - they probably should be discussed individually. In the case of images listed there right now, I don't see any one that "needs" to be kept besides the two you mentioned. -- Cid Highwind 13:45, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Itty-bitty, teeny-weeny screenshots ;Image:Kirk\'s guards.jpg, Image:Spock\'s personal guard.jpg, Image:Tricorder-2280.jpg, Image:USS Yeager DS92.jpg: The first two don't really have a place here that I can find; you can barely make out the third image; and the fourth image seems to have been removed in favor of Image:USS Yeager DS9.jpg. --From Andoria with Love 00:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:31, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' and use Image:Tricorder-2280.jpg. If it's the best we have. Someone can upload a new version if they have a better one. --Bp 01:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Other screenshots ;Image:Mrspock-corbo.jpg, Image:Communicator.jpg, Image:Scott in Aux Ctrl.jpg: We have enough Spock photos, the second image is a bit too blurry, IMO, and I can't find a place for the third. --From Andoria with Love 00:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' all, but let's get a good TOS communicator under a good file name (I'm pretty sure we do not have one). --OuroborosCobra talk 00:32, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' and use Image:Communicator.jpg, it can be replaced if you find a better one, but not delete. --Bp 01:26, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :I don't know that it's "better", but I added Image:23rd century communicator.JPG for use on the Communicator and the "Day of the Dove" pages; it was the best shot of a prop with a working moire screen that I could find. --GNDN 04:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Please use lowercase extensions. If you are using windows 9x, of which this is a common symptom, enable "show extensions for known file types" and dont let it use uppercase ones, or just remember to change it when you upload the image. --Bp 04:27, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for the information. I will do so in furture, but this was the file name given by MA when uploading the image. Whether that's a function of my version if IE, or something in the Wiki software, I don't know. --GNDN 18:08, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' Image:Scott in Aux Ctrl.jpg: When I uploaded the image, I thought there would be enough content at Auxiliary Control Center to warrant its use. Later, I decided not to clutter the page. Later still, I noticed how blurry it was. --GNDN 04:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Odo As Curzon 2.jpg ;Image:Odo As Curzon 2.jpg Near duplicate orphan of Image:Odo as Curzon.jpg. Uploaded by a user who does not see the latter image. As far as I have been able to tell, he is the only one who cannot see the latter image. He needs to fix his computer, as it sure sounds like it is his end, not ours. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:13, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :Right now, I say Delete. However (Bp loves that), if there truly is a problem with the original image on other browser, then a problem-free image (this one possibly) should be uploaded to the original image page. I don't see a problem if the user wants to do that, as it is a near-duplicate.--Tim Thomason 05:18, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Currently, there is no evidence of a problem experienced beyond a single user,who has yet to provide any details to us to help him correct the problem. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:19, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Nothing more on this from the user that I've seen, not that the user is even mentioned in here at all, so delete, or upload it over the original and then delete it. -- Sulfur 15:27, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::Deleted -- Jaz talk 20:59, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm still sure this was/is a problem with the image URL - it contains "/ad/", because that simply is the way the Mediawiki software semi-randomly sorts images to different directories, and some ad-blocker might react on that. Unless the behaviour of the software gets changed (unlikely), the only solutions would be for us to re-upload 1/256th of our images using different file names so that they end up in different subdirectories, or for those users with ad-blockers going wild to turn them off, or at least whitelist the MA domain. I prefer the latter option... ;) -- Cid Highwind 00:22, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Image:Yridiantea,Eyeofthebeholder.jpg ;Image:Yridiantea,Eyeofthebeholder.jpg This image is of very poor quality and is not in use. unless someone planes on using it in a article about Yridian tea i suggest it be deleted--User with a probe 07:30, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :It is already in-use at Yridian tea. It has been in-use since 18:18, 20 September 2005, when Jörg first uploaded it. --Bp 07:36, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. It is being used in Yridian tea, and has been being used in that article since September 2005. Not sure why you thought it wasn't being used. My guess you clicked "what links here". That doesn't work for images. Instead, look at the bottom of the image page, and you will see a list of articles that use it. As for the quality, this is an upload by Jörg, which means this is probably the best qualitywe can have with what was available on-screen. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:40, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Odd... Yes i clicked "What links here" in the toolbox and saw nothing linked to it. In this case i retract my statement. --User with a probe 07:46, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Images do not show up in the "What links here" page. Articles on which an image is placed instead show up at the bottom of the image page... if that makes sense. Oh, and keep. --From Andoria with Love 07:47, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::And I just realized I reiterated what Cobra said. Blasted edit conflicts. Blast you, Cobra! :P --From Andoria with Love 07:49, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. But that should be fairly obvious from the above now I'd think... -- Sulfur 15:27, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Image:Borg.jpg ;Image:Borg.jpg: Fan-made reproduction of this image here. --From Andoria with Love 19:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *'Delete' - Enzo Aquarius 19:46, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *The colors, are, yeah... Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:33, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *yabut, I made it. If you think it's necessary... Image:Klingon transporter room ;Image:Klingon transporter room.jpg: I accidentally uploaded this lighter version of Image:Kronos one transporter room.jpg. --Defiant 22:56, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Impulse engine.jpg ;Image:Impulse engine.jpg Non-canon fan made image. If we want a shot like this, I'm sure we can find a screencap. We probably already have. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:56, 7 January 2007 (UTC) *it is a screen cap...from the Captain's Chair CD-ROM Babaganoosh 03:58, 7 January 2007 (UTC) *OK, screenshot, but still not from a canon resource. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:01, 7 January 2007 (UTC)